yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Butthurtsie
Butthurtsie is an OC belonging to THELEGENDGIANTDAD. She is butthurt about everything. Appearence Butthurtsie has pure white skin, a large smile, and black voids for eyes. She wears a fluffy purple ponytail. Her body is as slim as a twig and she has no hands or feet. Personality Butthurtsie is always butthurt about anything, be it rain, homework, ink jet printer repair, or shoes. She judges everyone for everything that they do, from the way they walk, to the way they talk, to their likes and interests. She is also very sarcastic. Persona Butthurtsie's persona is 'Butthurt', meaning that she will complain whenever she sees a murder take place. If she catches the murderer in the act, she'll complain about how predictable that person is, how annoying they are, or how they owe her 5 dollars from 2 months ago. If she just sees a corpse, she'll complain about how the school is going to shit, how the victim is so predictable for being murdered, or how the victim can no longer pay her back 5 dollars from 2 months ago. After this, she'll go about the day, spouting nonsense about the victim and the murderer. If a camera is aimed at her, Butthurtsie will not cover her face, but will instead flip the bird to the photographer. If the photographer is in the photography club, she will stop, but not before audibly being butthurt about it. Stats Butthurtsie's stats. Stat template made by CrystaltheCool. Social Stats * Friends: 1 (REDHUU™-Sama) * Enemies: 1 (But dislikes many others) * Reputation: -40 * Tasks: 1 * Seduction: Innocent * Numbness: Detached * Enlightenment: Awoken * Crush: '''Taro Yamada * '''Rivals: '''Yandere-Chan,Osana Najimi, Oka Ruto, anyone with a crush on Senpai * '''Murders Witnessed/Enacted: 5 Witnessed, 3 Enacted ** Rivals Eliminated: 3 *** Fatal Methods: 3 *** Indirect Methods: 0 *** Pacifist Methods: '''0 '''Overall Social Skills: 2 out of 10 School Stats * Biology: 3 * Chemistry: 1 * Language: 5 * Psychical Education: 4 ** Strength: 3 * Psychology: 2 Overall Knowledge: 7 out of 10 Dere Stats * Yandere Level: 8 * Tsundere Level: 10 * Kuudere Level: 2 * Dandere Level: 1 * Deredere Level: 0 RPG Stats * Name: Butthurtsie * Level: 24 out of 100 * HP: 90 out of 100 * Weapon of Choice: Snarky attitude * Finishing Move: Being Butthurt * Allies: None * Enemies: Pretty much everyone Other Stats * Cooking Skill: 2 * Acting Skill: 1 * Knowledge of the Occult: 3 * Badassery: 1 * Swimming Skills: 5 * Lewdness: 0 * Healing Skill: 2 * Kawaii Factor: 0 * Sue Level: 3 * Edgyness: 5 Relationships Taro Yamada Butthurtsie's crush. Yandere-Chan Butthurtsie is a rival to Yandere-Chan, as she has a crush on Senpai, and must be eliminated. REDHUU™-Sama REDHUU™-sama is Butthurtsie's half-sibling. Besides Senpai, REDHUU™-sama is arguably the only person Butthurtsie cares about. Narcississy Narcississy is Butthurtsie's cousin. They don't get along well and have fought over little things, like toys, crayons and knives, since they were little. Ms. Paint Ms. Paint is Butthurtsie's mother. Tasks As of now, Butthurtsie only has one task. Where the hell did they put my Yogurt? Despite making it clear that she doesn't want anyone to touch her yogurt, someone went ahead and did it. Butthurtsie wants her yogurt back, uneaten, despite the fact that she probably won't eat it anyways. Her yogurt can be found in a storage closet on the second floor. When returned to her, Butthurtsie will not be your "friend", instead calling the relationship "Shaky acquaintances". She will still have the benefits of being a friend, but only for 10 school days, when her "gratitude" wears off. Quotes "Ugh. That was SO. FAKE." - When receiving a compliment "Wow. It's not like you got the hint the first time!" - Being complimented too much "Oooooh. Wow. of murderer, do something original for once!" - Witnessing a murder "Ugh. Can you do that somewhere else? Or some other time? All the murders can wait for me to get to class!" - Witnessing a murder "Oh, by the way, of murderer, you still owe me $5. I mean, it doesn't matter, I just, you know, gave up my money so you could do whatever you did with it! What did you even do, buy more knives? JEEZ!" - Witnessing a murder "Jesus Christ, this school is ABSOLUTE SHIT. Can't I walk TWO FEET without stepping in blood?" - Seeing a corpse "OH my GOD. of victim didn't have anything better to do than get murdered on a school day? Figures." - Seeing a corpse "GREAT. Now of victim can't pay me back. I guess that means the murderer owes me money." - Seeing a corpse "You gonna go stab someone with that, Name? Either I'm a psychic, or you're just THAT boring and predictable." - When someone approaches her with a weapon "GREAT. Not like I WANTED to go to the movies. Not like I WANTED to go to the mall. Not like I WANTED to wake up in my own bed, instead of some filthy basement, strapped to an uncomfortable chair! This is JUST GREAT." - After being kidnapped "Sure. Not like I have anything better to do, anyways. NOPE. I'm just gonna drop EVERYTHING I'M DOING to follow a RANDOM PERSON who's intentions I know nothing of." - Asking her to follow you "Is this water? UGH. WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THIS? DON'T THEY HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO? I GUESS I HAVE TO WALK AROUND COVERED IN WATER ALL DAY THANKS TO YOU, RANDOM PERSON." - Having water poured on her "Is this blood? JESUS CHRIST, WHAT IS IT WITH THIS SCHOOL AND BLOOD? WHAT DO I TELL PEOPLE? 'Sorry I'm covered in blood! It's that time of the month again!' or 'Sorry, teach! Some RANDOM FREAKING PERSON POURED BLOOD ON ME FROM THE ROOFTOP." - Having blood poured on her "Oh, gee. That's SOOOOO interesting. Please. Go on about this person who I BARELY KNOW!" - being gossiped to "Fuck off!" - Having her picture taken by someone not in the photography club "Oh, great. Yep. Gotta break my schedule to stand still for 5 minutes so this RANDOM PERSON can take a picture of me!" - Having her picture taken by a member of the photography club "Sure, fine, I guess." - Asking her a favor while you are shaky acquaintances Trivia * She is a very easy to frame rival, as she won't bother changing her uniform if blood is poured on her. * Despite the fact that she does not have hands, Butthurtsie can still flip you off. The way she does this is by focusing all of her butthurt energy to create pseudo-hands for the single purpose of expressing her butthurtedness with hand gestures. * When gossiped to, she will not lower anyone's reputation. This is not because she chooses not to gossip, it is because no one takes anything that Butthurtsie says as fact. * If she is kidnapped by Yandere-Chan, she takes three times as long to mindbreak. ** Some say it's because she's already partially mindbroken, as evidenced by her empty, spiritless eyes and emotionless smile. * If you say "Butthurtsie" 3 times in front of a mirror in a dim room, she will appear in the mirror and tell you everything she hates about you. * Butthurtsie's last name is Paint due to her being made on MS Paint. ** Murderous stick figures are known to run in the Paint family. * Butthurtsie is partially based on A's pent up hatred for the human race. One might say that this is hypocritical, as A herself is a part of the human race, but think again: have you ever seen A and the human race in the same room at the same time? Category:OCs Category:Joke OCs Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's OCs Category:Chariot Dude's OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:OCs of The Week